


shaken

by ElectricTVLand



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricTVLand/pseuds/ElectricTVLand
Summary: Guy has never met Leila.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still playing FE7. Guy is still my son. And he and Matt are still a whirlwind of destruction. 
> 
> Written at 6 AM, I don't know how to proof read, let's go lol

Guy has never met Leila.

He'd heard her name, but it doesn't hit him quite until they find her strung up at Dread Isle. He doesn't really get it right away, the realization comes like a wave crashing on the beach - Once he sees her corpse, the warning is more than clear.

He's also never seen Matthew shaken before.

Guy really takes for granted how cheerful Matthew is most of the time. When he thinks about it, he's almost never seen the brunette truly angry or upset at anyone. Sure, he was kind of rough with Guy, but Guy could still feel the good intentions behind the teasing. (Perhaps that's why he tolerated it? He really shouldn't regardless)

The Sacaen tries harder than normal this time. Matthew insists he's fine, that it's what Leila would want him to do - to carry on with his mission. But Guy knows better. He might not be as experienced as the thief, but he's attune enough to the other that he can see a telltale tremble in his fingers, a slight crack in his voice every now and then. Dread Isle's fog is too thick for Guy, so the least he can do is keep strain off of his partner while Matthew simply points him in the right direction, leading along Lowen and Rebecca as well.

Once it's all over, Uhai's been defeated - Guy has to sit out while Matthew talks to the lords again. Hector appears quite riled up, Lyn and Eliwood more apologetic - Matthew just smiles. It looks like it's almost hurting him by now.

They have to take a risk and bunker down for the night in a more ragtag camp than usual. And that tactician puts Matthew and Guy together, seeing as they aren't going to kill each other.

An oppressive silence hangs over them, Matthew wordlessly laying down his bedroll and keeping his back to the myrmidon. Concern has begun to bubble up within Guy's heart - it's all so unusual. Matthew is always steady, always in good spirits - this is all so frightening. He almost wants to shout _stop it, stop being so gloomy and quiet, mock me some more and put another favor on the oath paper!_ But this couldn't possibly help...

"Are you okay?" Guy finally speaks, his voice dragging roughly over the words - he hasn't realized how silent he's been for the past few hours until he talks.

"I'm fine." Matthew responds rather automatically, not moving at all.

"No you're _not!"_ Guy huffs, but immediately flinches when Matthew does move enough to glare at the myrmidon over his shoulder.

"Guy." There's an undercurrent of threat in Matthew's voice, a shiver going up Guy's spine. "I'm fine. Go to sleep."

"B-but..." His stutter starts rearing up again, Guy momentarily biting his lip as if it'll help. "Are you o-okay? Really?" He tries again, and is met with silence.

"Really." Matthew rolls away again, shuffling under his cloak to get comfortable again.

"You weren't r-really during the fight." Guy presses more, shifting so he's sitting on his knees on his own bedroll. When he doesn't receive any response, he decides to take this as an okay sign and continue. "It's okay to be sad about Leila - "

In a flash Matthew is up, his hands wrapped around the collar of Guy's tunic and pulling the myrmidon close. Guy had never seen such fury in the brunette's eyes, especially not directed at _him -_

"What do you know about it?!" Matthew snaps, fingers digging into the blue fabric of Guy's collar. Guy's only in a shock, unable to move, to speak - He just stares, wide eyed like a frightened deer. "Of _course_ it hurts, but we don't have time for that! Now _leave me alone!"_

Guy clenches his eyes shut, nodding rapidly. There's still no words, any protests he had dying in his throat. His heart beat rings in his ears - he'd made an awful mistake, a deadly misstep...

Matthew doesn't let go, but his grip does go slack, and even with his eyes closed Guy can sense the anger simmering away in the thief. The instinctual fear in him recedes, the myrmidon managing to crack an eye open.

"Guy." Matthew tries again, this time his tone more defeated. "I'm sorry." The thief swallows thickly, his expression growing pained. Guy nods slowly in understanding, letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

When words failed, Guy wriggled out of Matthew's hold all the way, but curled close to him. He buried his head into the crook of the thief's neck, his arms gingerly wrapping around the other man's back and under his cloak. In an instant Matthew's carefully wrought defenses cracked. The brunette almost crushed Guy with a hug in return, the myrmidon squeaking as the air was forced out of his lungs.

"I was going to ask her to _marry_ me," Matthew choked, every breath coming out unstable while he still fought to keep his composure. "Gods, Leila..." Guy felt a few stray tears hit his shoulder, and he nuzzled closer in hopes it'd calm Matthew at least a little bit.

They stayed like that for a long time. When exhaustion finally washed over the pair, Guy cuddled up with Matthew on one of the bedrolls, both on their sides and facing each other. The myrmidon comfortably nestled up against Matthew's chest, letting out a contented sigh.

"Guy." Matthew spoke very softly at this point, his voice barely above a whisper. His fingers trailed over Guy's back, finding a slow rhythm. "Thank you."

Guy gave a noncommittal hum, sleep tugging him further away.


End file.
